


Stars Out the Window

by DivineValley



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Loss, M/M, Pining, greaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineValley/pseuds/DivineValley
Summary: He knows what is about to happen, he doesn’t need to be a Jedi to see what his future is because there’s a voice deep in the back of his mind that whispers what is to come. Duncan’s days are numbered within the 212th he feels it in his bones, his heart...he’s going to be leaving soon and as he woke up today the voice whispers to him.Today is your last day.





	Stars Out the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Yoss belongs to batdad who loves torturing oc's as well!!!

He knows what is about to happen, he doesn’t need to be a Jedi to see what his future is because there’s a voice deep in the back of his mind that whispers what is to come. Duncan’s days are numbered within the 212th he feels it in his bones, his heart...he’s going to be leaving soon and as he woke up today the voice whispers to him.

_ Today is your last day. _

Ever since Umbara his mind hasn’t been the same, no clone who was on the hell planet can say they ever truly recovered but for Duncan each time he closes his eyes all he can see is carnage. His brothers’ corpses surrounding him in a dark field a towering figure over him lightsaber in hand ready to plunge it into his chest. The screams the cries they don’t leave his head though it’s been months. He’s always afraid, always paranoid of what can lie beyond a door or around a corner. His performance on the field as dropped dangerously low, Duncan barely function on missions there’s only one reason he hasn’t been taken yet...and his name is Yoss.

Yoss the two of them have been at each other's sides since the beginning. Drawn together by two simple things; snark and black humor. Without Yoss here, with him, his time would have been cut short long ago. He’s become a guardian over him doing all he can to try and shield him from trouble or the eyes of wary superiors. Holds him at night doing his best to chase away the nightmares and whispers words of comfort to help him.

Duncan feels shame for how weak he’s become. He had made a promise to protect Yoss long ago when the reality of their lives had finally set in. Promised to protect him from all the things that were out there trying to kill them and soon...Duncan will become nothing but a memory. 

Memories fade away, don’t they?

“Are you alright?”

He’s torn from his thoughts it takes everything not to jump, let out a scream from the unexpected voice and touch but the moment he realizes it’s Yoss his body calms down. Only him, he’s the only person who can do that now. Anyone else Duncan would be shaking uncontrollably right now. 

He trusts Yoss with his life, with everything. 

There’s concern on his face, no...don’t look like that, not on their last day. Don’t waste all your energy worrying about a broken man who’s a shell of his former self. So he forces a smile and nods his head. 

“Daydreaming, let’s work hard today.”

“Heh, don’t I always?”

All he wants to do is stare at Yoss’ face and memorize every single detail of it. He doesn’t want to miss anything because this, him, Duncan wants to picture all of Yoss as his last moments come. Duncan can’t help but wonder what it’ll be like, there have always been rumors about what happens to clones who are sent back to Kamino, how they die. 

The most common story is you get put to sleep and then they take you apart piece by piece. Another is the bodies are thrown into a large machine broken down so more clones can be made, supposedly that’s why the latest batches to shinies aren’t up to snuff.

Those were just rumors but they all knew deep down it was true to some extent. 

Duncan works, he puts all his effort in today, pushing back any panic that dares try and rise in his chest. He forces the smile to remain on his lips and keeps his voice from shaking because he wants this day to be wonderful. A wonderful final day alive something he can remember at the very end.

Keeping Yoss at his side he listens to Yoss complaints, his bitching about the others saying how stupid they all were how everyone was out to get them. 

“It’s us against them, honestly sometimes I think you’re the only sensible person in the whole universe aside from me of course.”

Duncan gives a genuine smile at that his eyes meet Yoss’ and a soft snort leaves him. 

“You’re utterly ridiculous.”

“Ah, you love it.”

He loves Yoss. 

Loves him more than he can comprehend but he’s never said a word especially after Umbara after all that’s happened to his mind. He doesn’t want to burden him with that but...Duncan wants to be selfish and he doesn’t want to bring this secret to his grave.

Time passes too quickly, he had taken it for granted before, the days used to drag on, agonizingly slow but now it was going by in a flash. It was ironic but as they say, hindsight is 20/20. 

What a kick in the balls.

It’s nearly time for lights out, he’s not ready for the end and he finds himself in one of the lounge areas looking out a viewing window. His forehead pressed against the cool glass as he looks at nothing when he hears footsteps. A shiver runs down his spine for a moment his irrational mind believes it’s an enemy but the moment he looks behind him his heart settles.

“Yoss…” Saying his name is as easy as breathing. Yoss comes to stand beside him taking a look as well not saying anything, a comfortable silence falls between them, sometimes words were not needed. His gaze stays on Yoss for a while until the other catches his eyes, he raises an eyebrow smirking.

“What’re you looking at? There’s nothing out there, just an empty void.”

“Just...admiring the stars.” He lies as he takes a step backward so he can look at Yoss better his body framed by the countless stars that were out the window. 

He’s so beautiful.

“Yoss...let’s make the promise.” Yoss gives him a confused look his arms crossed over his chest eyes narrowed an expression that always appears on his face when he doesn’t understand something. 

“The promise to meet on the beach, let’s meet on the shore when...when we die.” It’s difficult to get those words out but he forces them. 

It’s a special promise a term that has been going around the 212th for some years now. Two lovers who could not be separated in life died together in the same crash. Both always saying they’d live the rest of their lives together on a beach far away once the war was over. So lovers among the clones would make a promise to meet on the shores of an ocean in the beyond...so that death cannot tear them apart.

“What’re you going at? Dun, heh uh that’s a promise love birds make, why would we-”

“I love you.” He interrupts unable to stop himself, this needs to be said now. “I love you, Yoss. I think I always have and I just needed to tell you, I needed to let you know.”

Yoss looks lost, as though for the first time in his life he doesn’t know what to say. 

“You, you don’t have to say anything. Like I just needed you to know...okay?” 

Yoss doesn’t say anything he moves stiffly leaving him alone in the lounge room.

For the first time in months, Yoss doesn’t share a bunk with him, he’s in his own across from him, his back to Duncan not showing his face. He says nothing as he lays down staring at the ceiling, sleep doesn’t come for him, he wouldn’t allow it. 

In the late hours of the night, the voice whispers to him again. 

_ It’s time. _

Without a sound he rises and spares one final look to Yoss he fights the temptation to wake him, to hold him to kiss him. His hand hovers inches away from his shoulder but Duncan finds the strength to lower it and walk to the door.

Commander Cody finds him in the lounge room he looks defeated, but he looks Duncan in the eyes and tells him he’s going to be taken to Kamino. Duncan can tell he’s struggling to keep his voice from wavering so Duncan offers him a small smile and a salute.

“It was an honor sir...forgive me for not being able to perform my duties anymore.”

He can see his commander flinch, Duncan doesn’t envy him for having to deal with such guilt as he’s escorted away onto a ship. His eyes focused on the tiny window that allows him to see outside to look at the stars. 

It’s not a void...there’s so much out there, he wishes he had said that to Yoss.

When he arrives on Kamino he’s brought to a room, it’s a room unlike any he’s ever been in before, completely white with just an examining table in it. He sits down on the cold metal stripped of his armor. 

Duncan waits for death to take him, for the needle that will send him to the shore will he will wait for Yoss for what he hopes will be years. The doors open and Nala Se walks in, her steps make no sound and she stares down at him, her eyes remind him of ice.

“CT-4121 do you know why you’re here?” She asks him calmly her voice holding no feeling.

“Because I’ve become insufficient as a soldier.”

“Yes, yes you have. Your mind has become your greatest enemy...do you know what is going to be done to you?”

“I’m going to be decommissioned.”

He’s going to march away, fall asleep.

“No...that isn’t what’s going to happen.”

Suddenly he can’t breathe as several medical droids walk into the room, he feels like he choking his lungs no longer functioning.

“You’ve been granted a second chance.”

He’s pushed down onto the table one of the droids holding his shoulders as the other hands her a syringe of some kind.

“A second chance to be a good soldier.”

The needle pierces his neck there’s a burning, pain like he’s never felt before. Duncan screams out, he screams for Commander Cody, for Yoss for anyone to save him as darkness begins to surround him. His mind becoming hazy as he struggles to fight against the drugs that had been injected into him.

That last clear image he has in his mind is of Yoss staring at him surrounded by stars looking beautiful...but even that begins to blur. 

Because in the end, all memories fade away.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH MORE SAD! Shepard's origin now complete! I love this boy and how much he's developed over time! Comments and kudos are always appreciated guys! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
